A power source may be a device capable of storing and releasing electrical energy. A power source may take the form of a battery in which the battery provides power through external connections in order to power external devices. Batteries exist in many variations with differing sizes, shapes, and outputs. Some common voltage outputs used in batteries designed for consumer goods are 6-volt and 9-volt batteries.
A variable power source is a device that is capable of altering the power flow from an initial power source. Variable power sources are often used when a power source has certain output specifications, such as voltage or current, and an external device requires different input specifications. A variable power source can effectively change the output specifications of the power source so that the power source is compatible with an external device.
Variable power sources have many potential applications where power to a device may need to be disconnected. Animal correctional collars are devices that deliver correctional stimuli to an animal in order to prevent an animal from behaving in a particular manner. Correctional collars use negative reinforcement to train animal behavior. The correctional stimuli can be one of various types, including, but not limited to, electric shocks, sound, vibration, or chemical spray, which is delivered by means of a correction mechanism. Often, the collars are designed to prevent an animal from making noise, accessing certain areas, or engaging in otherwise undesirable behaviors. Correctional collars can either self-detect a behavior using a microphone or vibration sensors, be manually activated using a remote handset operated by a person, or receive instructions by another device such as a perimeter boundary unit. Currently, correctional collars can include integration with GPS and/or Internet mapping capabilities for the purpose of locating an animal's position.
The use of correctional collars, especially shock collars that employ electricity to deter behavior, can pose serious problems under certain conditions. In the event the correctional collar is designed to deliver a shock to a dog for making noise, such as barking, an issue arises in scenarios where it may be beneficial for the dog to bark or in instances where the dog becomes unresponsive to the shocks. Regarding the former, an emergency situation, such as a fire, may cause the dog to bark continuously in reaction to the fire alarm siren. Barking in this scenario has potential positive benefits, such as alerting individuals who may be unaware of the fire, allowing individuals to locate the dog if trapped, and preventing the stimulated dog from being inundated with shocks.